DisneyTwincess
Description The Twincess Diaries Twin sisters with a passion for Cosplay, Music, Disneybounding and more! Come check out our Disney adventures and Follow us on Instagram: @DisneyTwincess Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6y2eEwtQX40 0:31 Do you wanna build a snowman 500 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt6k8ow_N0c 0:06 What is that amazing smell? 411 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KIyi-kaNxA 0:24 Singalongs in the car part 1- this is halloween! 147 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7G71JamvVU 1:54 Let it go (awkward version) 195 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_GkaPpLvow 0:16 Flynn and rapunzel offer smoulder lessons 221 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM1a_WUB1mg 0:23 Ariel in Soundsational 251 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekcdBswCG8Y 0:39 Peter Pan on the Disney Magic Cruise 12/22/14 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTo7G9cK9VY 8:46 A Frozen Holiday Wish 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxLOnXZFpzU 10:58 Halloween time at Disneyland 51 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkvVT8sq5XY 1:38 Frozen sing along DCA 589 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfD9wG9yzvI 0:34 Wdw holiday fireworks 2014 19 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XwYAOFxW5Y 1:32 Wdw holiday fireworks 2014 21 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykJC3cT5T9s 0:49 Buena vista street community bell ringers 2014 46 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff-vDaNJ9lo 0:19 Viva Navidad 22 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3nC4iZU4-A 0:33 Viva navidad 3 amigos 20 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msln7GDrU5c 0:39 Viva navidad 3 caballeros dance 33 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqzZ20YmJ-s 0:04 Viva navidad 2014 parade 28 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv_5gqkZUzQ 0:16 Three caballeros 2014 66 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdWulN9uYXs 0:07 The little mermaid ride 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHyaqnlmm6k 0:06 The little mermaid part 1 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d63AkdpcS34 2:11 A Christmas fantasy 2014 61 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogdOiF10c1Q 0:12 A Christmas fantasy PT 2 16 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPq2Hj9hSUA 0:14 A Christmas fantasy PT 3 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC0gpXDlcdU 1:01 A Christmas fantasy part 4 69 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fObsJN71e8E 1:36 A Christmas fantasy PT 5 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43-Je0VRHms 0:04 Choc walk pirate 2014 49 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3s3c7nOJ21Y 1:37 Gaston and Lefou steal Ariel's voice. Wondercon 2015 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFDXztwYI2k 0:08 Playing with Snowgies from the Disney store 396 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9We8eoK8TD0 0:10 Meet Thor 76 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIrGnpXMrAI 2:43 Paint the night parade 89 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CxyKuM5l6o 0:24 Kristoff being CUTE 73 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV9tBaSX8aQ 0:09 Let it go! Elsa traded in her ice and snow dress for spring. 414 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM4oFFUbGwo 1:41 Welcome to our Channel 750 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BBnvO15Oik 0:24 Frozen singalong show at Disney's California Adventure 406 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KlHgqKL5ts 0:08 Inside Out Pre-parade at California Adventure 316 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBFCFpZYigY 0:52 DisneyTwincess take Comic Con teaser 98 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjrFcWaqoyE 1:33 Mary poppins, Bert and Chimney Sweeps in Soundsational Para 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JINfu2c3CIE 0:10 Anna does her best Elsa impersonation 356 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFqUQ_rh5WU 15:42 San Diego Comic-Con Haul 744 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxFdQAljeDA 0:52 A Sister More Like Me 780 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXgW7a57cpI 1:11 Do you wanna build a snowman sing-a-long 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ch-daVKccQc 3:26 Producers, Directors and Cast of Frozen sing Let It Go Live at D23 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLH1LQzSKIM 2:19 Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez describe how they wrote Let It Go 73 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_RqCroTwpc 2:21 Josh Gad sings In Summer Live at D23 Frozen Fandemonium 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yi0XInmIRdE 0:53 Olaf Outtake Song from Frozen 102 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvyqPQihR60 2:10 D23 Frozen Fandemonium 2015 Do you wanna build a snowman 344 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSHk91tL8Zg 3:44 Kristen Bell and Kristen Anderson-Lopez perform For the First Time in Forever Live 324 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFNeGI9gDR0 4:39 Kristen Bell describes Anna and sings More than just a button live 293 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72l6TqSvADo 3:23 Frozen Fandemonium Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez sing Fixer Upper 153 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkIPTBboSeo 3:14 Reindeer poop and Tomato Soup 31 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G5ERaqLxGI 0:51 Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez sing Making today a perfect day! 71 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUqRYCIRLY8 1:56 Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez sing Love is an Open Door 48 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTbVmUXbg08 2:04 Take off all your clothes and rub yourself with snow 192 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dh2s5YMco1o 2:09 Sing with Brad Kane (the singing voice of Aladdin) 374 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vfi96D2w1Vk 4:12 Frozen Fever Parody 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoVp2mvxCBE 3:30 Disney Princesses 12 Days of Christmas 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq8W16Gezew 0:04 Aladdin Last Show January 10 2016 Curtain Call 3 465 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tk9vwg2tzs 0:32 Aladdin Last Show January 10 2016 Curtain Call 2 362 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uVszXOfoYQ 1:30 Aladdin Last Show January 10 2016 Curtain Call 1 838 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlMxWxQWxkA 4:33 Aladdin: A musical spectacular- Last Show January 10, 2016 Part 6 2.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5z7etP-hVU 10:40 Aladdin: A musical spectacular- Last Show January 10, 2016 Part 5 572 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO8hHqh_ZxE 4:17 Aladdin: A musical spectacular- Last Show January 10, 2016 Part 4 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fs019efdizM 7:49 Aladdin: A musical spectacular- Last Show January 10, 2016 Part 3 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnQMfmWYHGI 7:57 Aladdin: A musical spectacular- Last Show January 10, 2016 Part 2 890 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Txk1dmMlRPk 11:28 Aladdin: A musical spectacular- Last Show January 10, 2016 Part 1 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_iv2K8wRgs 1:04 Disney Princesses Dubsmash 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMSqu3AabmU 1:35 Funny Disney Princess Dubsmash Clips 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htjN2FyU77k 7:32 Tinker Bell and Fawn Bean Boozled Challenge 959 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjQme-JNTMU 3:31 Christmas is Coming by Disney Princesses 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cyoy--32-G8 0:31 D23 Ultimate Street Party- July 14th 2017 Disney Descendants 78 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TukwOjzQKyw 0:43 Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi Ultimate Street Party D23 65 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVY1sVP6Tss 0:15 Susan Egan performs at D23 42 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQCIweJgWao 9:39 Susan Egan at D23 2017 94 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0HkYKBhvcc 0:46 Look what you made me do Snow White parody 185 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tu_fAGEy0ag 0:33 Anna and Elsa When we're together (Olafs Frozen Adventure) 5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOlePAqOgiQ 1:02 Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell Perform for ABC's Disney Holiday Special 2017 11K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoUYn4qzutc 0:43 Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell Perform When We're Together ABC 6.7K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij_Ji7dVBcc 0:27 Anna and Elsa Ring in the Season 2.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7otkaXlk4o 0:16 Elsa Let it Go transformation 694K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fipUPhDnhPI 2:58 Jolly to the core 7.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNBy5PF6vbY 2:53 Part of your world 462 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdIv9Pmcelc 0:10 Wendy Darling meets Peter Pan 424 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oMEFXmFKSI 0:15 Let it go 778 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giWF4YrMxTw 0:11 Live Action Mulan Reflection 286 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dgzot_GkMM8 0:46 Descendants 3 Trailer 1.5K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPiCPuHie3E 5:03 Wondercon Haul 2018 28 views5 days ago Category:DisneyTwincess Category:YouTube